La melancolía de Kyon
by Violeta Asakura
Summary: una serie de eventos desafortunados y situaciones extrañas y fuera de las manos de Kyon le lleva a darse cuenta de lo obvio, que aun no quiere aceptar del todo respecto a la única Chica que ha puesto de cabeza su mundo :Haruhi Suzumiya.


Hola, descansando de mis Fics de Bleach y South Park le traigo este de Haruhi Suzumiya espero y sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: yo no poseo la obra, ni las novelas ligeras ni nada de los derechos de Haruhi este escrito es meramente por diversión :3

**La melancolía de Kyon**

¿Pero… es necesario que hagamos esto?, de ser posible no preferiría hacerlo- cuestiono a través del teléfono a su superior.

En-entiendo… lo hare- dijo el chico con una tristeza en la voz y colgó.

* * *

><p>Como todos los días después de clases dirigí mis pasos hacia el pequeño salón que originalmente era el club de literatura, usurpado por esa adolescente mandona, caprichosa y celosa a mas no poder: Haruhi Suzumiya.<p>

Estaba tan feliz como siempre y parloteaba acerca de hacer búsquedas sobre misterios, ya que la brigada hace tiempo que no resolvía ninguno.

Cerca de la ventana se encontraba Nagato leyendo y Asahina-san le servía te a Koizumi que al verme me sonrió con esa sonrisa digna de competir con la del gato de Cheshire de los cuentos de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Suspire con cansancio y jale una silla sentándome delante de Koizumi.

Aquí tienes Kyon-kun- dijo Asahina- San poniendo un vaso de te caliente frente a mi.

Agradecí su gesto mientras la veía alejarse, Dios ella era el ángel de la brigada, mataría por tener una cita de verdad con ella.

Muy bien, es el deber de la brigada el velar por el mundo no es cierto así que iremos este fin de semana al campo a plantar unos cuantos arboles y de paso investigaremos una leyenda urbana que Yuki encontró acerca de unas hadas que aparecen en ese bosque-grito Haruhi con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo sabia, sabia que Haruhi no iría tan desinteresadamente solo a plantar unos cuantos arboles.

Mikuru-chan, por hoy puedes irte, necesito que estés descansada para mañana que iremos a escoger las semillas, dejare que escojas flores de las mas hermosas- le dijo Haruhi sonriéndole.

Gracias- dijo Asahina-san con una sonrisa.

-Yuki tu también estas libre por hoy porque nos acompañaras y quiero que ambas estén descansadas- le dijo Haruhi dirigiéndose a ella.

Entiendo-dijo Nagato cerrando su libro y guardándolo en su bolsa, acto seguido se levanto nos musito un leve hasta mañana y se fue.

Asahina-san ya había regresado de cambiarse y tomaba sus cosas, en todo este tiempo me di cuenta de que Koizumi tenia una mirada muy seria y parecía que estaba pensando demasiado ya que se veía demasiado concentrado, vi como le puso una taza de te a Haruhi y ella le dio las gracias apurando el liquido, casi por un momento puede ver una mueca de tristeza en el Rostro de Koizumi.

Bueno, yo también me voy con su permiso dijo Mikuru haciendo una reverencia y saliendo.

Kyon, Koizumi también pueden marcharse, yo tengo que arreglar unas cosas para las actividades del club, ah Kyon quisiera que tiraras la bolsa del a basura al marcharte- dijo Haruhi o mas bien me ordeno.

Tome mis cosas y con un suspiro cansado tome la bolsa de la basura y note que se rasgo de un lado así que me despedí apresuradamente de Koizumi y de Haruhi y me dirigí a la puerta antes de que la bolsa se rompiera por completo y justo cunado iba a cerrar vi como la mirada de Koizumi se cruzaba con la mía y tenia un gesto de terrible arrepentimiento era como si se estuviera disculpando conmigo de algo.

No le tome mucha importancia y salí de ahí, me dirigí al contenedor de la escuela y justo al tirar la bolsa de la basura se rasgo completamente y callo una botella que salió fuera del contenedor, al levantarla me di cuenta de que era sake dulce, extrañado la recogí y la tire en el contenedor.

Emprendí el camino de regreso a mi casa y por el camino recordé todas y cada una de las aventuras que Haruhi nos había hecho pasar, desde esas interminables vacaciones hasta esa estúpida film de película donde Haruhi emborracho a Asahina-san con sake dulce…sake dulce, me encontraba cavilando eso, acostado en mi cama y un mal presentimiento de esos que te avisan que algo malo se avecina me golpeo de pronto… Haruhi se había quedado sola con Koizumi y Koizumi me había dirigido esa mirada extraña, presintiendo lo peor, me levante de un salto de mi cama, salí corriendo y subí a mi bicicleta y me dirigí a toda velocidad al instituto, y de allí salí corriendo rumbo al salón de la brigada, con el corazón casi en la boca, ya estaba casi oscuro y una débil luz anaranjada iluminaba la escuela, al llegar a la puerta del salón de la brigada, mi corazón estaba casi por salirse del pecho y me quede congelado al escuchar leves gemidos, con cuidado empuje un poco la puerta que estaba entreabierta y lo que encontré hizo que quisiera vomitar o mas específicamente golpear a a Koizumi hasta quedarme sin energías, ambos estaban de espaldas hacia mi o mas específicamente Koizumi estaba de espaldas hacia mi Haruhi estaba sobre la mesa, con las piernas abiertas, de su pierna izquierda pude ver su ropa interior colgando, tenia a Koizumi aferrado del cuello, mientras Koizumi estaba sobre ella y pude ver como la embestía, tenia el cinturón desabrochado y justo en ese momento vi como Haruhi se arqueo en éxtasis y musito algo.

Suzumiya –san dijo Koizumi y se acerco a su oreja susurro algo.

Con la boca seca entrecerré la puerta de nuevo y me apoye contra la pared y me deslice hasta el piso sentía como si toda la felicidad hubiera sido drenada de mi cuerpo desde la punta de mis cabellos hasta la de mis dedos, asqueado emprendí la vuelta a mi casa me encerré en mi habitación apoyándome contra la pared al recordar la escena que me encontré, no pude evitar que amargas lagrimas escurrieran de mi ojos, pero ¿por qué?, ¿Por que eran esas lagrimas?, después de cavilar demasiado llegue a la conclusión de que eran por que me di cuenta, y demasiado tarde que sentía por Haruhi algo mas grande de lo que pensaba, cegado por mi atracción hacia Asahina-san no me di cuenta de que era meramente eso…atracción…

Porque generalmente las personas se dan cuenta demasiado tarde cuando pierden algo valioso…

* * *

><p>Pase una muy mala noche tratando de dormir pero cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, veía las imágenes de Koizumi tomando a Haruhi y recordaba las palabras del Koizumi Del mundo alterno al que fui enviado debido al malfuncionamiento de Nagato.<p>

"después de todo ella me gusta"- fueron las palabras que me dijo aquella vez.

Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza.

Al día siguiente Haruhi no se presento clases, y cuando llegue a la sala de la brigada solo estaban Nagato y Asahina-san.

-¿Suzumiya-san, no vino contigo?- me pregunto Asahina-san. Yuki solo despego la vista del libro a la espera de mi respuesta.

-no. Parece que no vino a clases, así que están libres por el día de hoy- les dije a las dos.

-si ese es el caso con permiso espero que Suzumiya-san se encuentre bien de salud- dijo Asahina-san y tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta pero esta se abrió de pronto y casi le pega a Asahina-san en la cara.

-Ah, lo siento Asahina-san-dijo Koizumi al entrar, al verlo la sangre me hirvió y quise romperle la cara.

-no hay cuidado Koizumi-kun- dijo Asahina haciendo una reverencia al despedirse.

-¿no se encuentra Suzumiya-san?- dijo buscándola con la mirada.

-no vino a clases- le conteste hostilmente.

-que mal esperaba poder hablar con ella- dijo.

-hablando de eso necesito hablar contigo- le dije mirándolo seriamente.

-me voy a casa- dijo de pronto Nagato, levantándose de la silla y cogiendo sus cosas de la mesa paso frente a nosotros y se fue.

Seria posible que Nagato supiera acaso algo, si ese era el caso no me sorprendería, ella ya me haba declarado que su papel era meramente el de una observadora en esta gran situación.

Una vez que Nagato se fue encare a Koizumi, mi gesto debió de ser amenazador por que el Esper, dio un paso hacia atrás.

-escúchame muy bien Koizumi no te atrevas a hacerla sufrir ni un poco- le dije amenazadoramente.

-Kyon-kun ,yo-

-cállate todavía no he terminado, si la haces sufrir aunque sea un poco ten en cuenta que te romperé las dos piernas y los brazos Koizumi- le dije sintiendo como un despedía una aura maligna de mi.

-Kyon-kun, yo no-

-cállate, ya no quiero hablar mas del tema es mas ya no quiero escuchar nada mas de ti, comprendes Koizumi- le dije cortándolo y tomando mis cosas.

-comprendo, lo lamento- dijo dirigiéndome la misma maldita mirada que me había dirigido ayer, mientras me veía salir del salón

comprendí por que Asahina- san me había dicho que no, era de fiar, un momento le das al espalda y se tira a la chica que mas te importa…¿un minuto acaso pensé eso ultimo?, ¿Haruhi era tan importante para mi?... tal vez esto no debería tenerme tan enojado, si yo nunca había declarado que quería a Haruhi para , es mas ni siquiera la vi mas como una molestia escandalosa, no es como si estuviera enamorado de ella, entonces ¿por que?, ¿Por que sentía tanta rabia hacia Koizumi?, ¿por que me lastimaba de sobremanera el que Haruhi sintiera algo por Koizumi?, ¿porque había llorado ayer y me dormí con el rostro lleno de lagrimas resecas?...

la respuesta era obvia pero no la aceptaría…no me atrevía a decirlo en voz alta ni si quiera me atrevía a pensarlo…peo inevitablemente esas palabras tenia que salir por que de esa manera quitaría la dolorosa espina que se me había atravesado en el momento en que la vi entregarse a Koizumi y fue demasiado tarde,

-me eh enamorado de Haruhi…y es muy tarde-dije dejando que mis palabras se deslizaran lentamente de mis labios


End file.
